bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:Kleines "Spiel" eigenes Zanpakutou!
Hi mir ist gerade mal eine idee geckommen die daraus entstanden ist das ich gerne mehr Zanpakutous kennen würde als es im manga bzw. anime gibt. deshalb habe ich mir gedacht das ich hier mal anfange und andere sich dann ihr eigenes zanpakutou in form eines steckbriefes ähnlich mein folgender auszudenken. ( stellt euch vor ihr wärt ein shinigami und beschreibt euer zanpakutou) ps: falls euch z.b. kein bankai einfällt schreibt bei bankai :nicht erreicht und tragt es vieleicht später nach, nur so als tipp. kleine info zu meinem zanpakutou es besiert auf ying und yang sowohl im shikai als auch im bankai wobei mein bankai einfah ein enormes verstärken des shikais darstellt. name: Subete o fukumu (japanisch für: all umfassend, mit google überstetz:ich finde japanisch kling besser. oder Seikatsu no baransu ( japanisch für gleichgewicht des lebens) :kann mich nicht entscheiden. was meint ihr was besser passt? Typ: nahkampf und verteidigung im shikai. nah , fernkampf ,kido und verteidigung im bankai Geist: meine geister wären ein schwarzer und ein weißer chinesischer drache , die sich bei benutzung des bankais vereinen und ein riesengroßen schwarzen und weißen drachen bilden. Aussehen Versiegelt: Versiegelt sieht mein Schwert ähnlich einem katana aus .Nur das der griff 2 stäbe sind die an ihren enden in einem halbkreis zusammenfliesen und ca. 5cm lang sind. Diese gehen durch die punkte von dem ying und yang zeichen welches ich als stichblatt habe. Unter dem stichblatt ist es ein gewöhnliches katana. Möglichkeiten so zu kämpfen sind die finger durch die stäbe zu stecken um festeren halt zu beckommen und das zanpakutou mit dem griff als schlagring zu benutzen, natürlich kann ich es auch wie ein normales zanpakutou benutzen. Spruch (shikai):vereine die gegensätze und werde zum ganzen (jap: Hantai o yūgō shi, zentai ni naru.) dieser spruch gefällt mir und passt auch zum schwert allerings passiert im shikai eher das gegenteil( es teilt sich). Shikai : in meinem shikai wird mein zanpakutou zu einem Schild welches wie das ying zeichen aussieht (ying ist ein zeichen für passives) und zu einer waffe die ähnlich wie "reppu" das zanpakutou von Makuto Kifune benutzt wird, als er noch kein Bakkōtō hatte ( es wird im nahkampf benutzt) ,allerdings die form von einem yang zeichen hat (yang ist ein zeichen für aktives) und kleiner als reppu ist. Die klinge ist hierbei der äußere halbkreis. Die beiden Teile sind exakt gleich groß und haben eine größe ähnlich yasutora sados rechtem fullbring in seiner waren form. Spruch (Bankai):vereine die gegensätze und erschaffe gerechtigkeit. (jap. Hantai o yūgō shi, seigi o sakusei) Bankai: in meinem Bankai werden die ying und yang -zeichen viel größer ca. so groß wie ich ,also wie der träger. dabei kann ich die zeichen zusammenstecken und ein undurchdringbare Schild bilden in diesem zustand kann ich allerdings nicht angreifen. angreifen tue ich indem ich die beiden teile wie "repu" mit Bakkōtō werfe und ich sie mit kido anstatt mit der fähigkeit von einem Bakkōtō zurück hohle. ich kann sie auch im nahkampf wie 2 riesige klingen benutzen. PS:ihr müsst nicht so ausfürhlich schreiben wenn ihr nicht wollt und könnt auch noch passende punkte hinzufügen. würde mich um einpaar antworten freuen wie ihr euch eure zanpakutou vorstellt oder wie ihr meins findet. Mastersterruser9 (Diskussion) 12:58, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Okay dann mach ich mal weiter, ich hoffe finde die Idee für mein Zanpakuto nicht irgendwo anders wieder XD. Name: Hagane (jap. für Stahl) Typ: Nahkampf-Zanpakuto Geist: Haganes Geist sieht aus wie ein Ritter in stahlgrauer Rüstung. Sein Gesicht wird stets von seinem Helm verdeckt durch den er nur durch einen Augenschlitz sehen kann. Meist ist er zurückgezogen und spricht nicht viel. Aussehen versiegelt: Versiegelt sieht mein Zanpakuto, anders als andere Zanpakuto, aus wie ein europäisches Einhänderschwert aus. Spruch: Verteidige (jap: Mamoru) Shikai: Im Shikai-Zustand nimmt mein Zanpakuto die Form eines großen Ritterschildes an. Im inneren des Schildes ist eine Klinge versteckt die der Besitzer nach belieben ein und ausfahren kann. Die wahre Fähikgeit des Zanpakutos ist jedoch sein härtegrat so kann es mühelos Attacken standhalten solange das Reiatsu der Attacke nicht das doppelte vom Besitzer (also mir) des Zanpakutos ist. Bankai:'Hagane no Geijutsu (jap. für ''Kunst aus Stahl). Im Bankai-Zustand ummantelt Hagane seinen Besitzer (also mich) komplett und es entsteht eine Ritterrüstung. Wie zuvor können nur Attacken mit doppelten Reiatsu wirklichen Schaden anrichten. Weiterhin ist es Möglich den Stahl zu verformen je nachdem was ich will. So kann z.B. der Stahl für den Helm genutzt werden um dafür jeweils eine Klinge an den Armen entstehen zu lassen. Man kann auch den gesamten Stahl verwenden um eine große Waffe zu erschaffen jedoch muss Körperkontakt herrschen. Der Stahl selber ist leider sehr schwer. Zwar können aufgrund des Gewichts Hollows mit einem einzigen Schlag zerstört werden. Jedoch stellt das Gewicht auch den Schwachpunkt des Bankais dar. Zwar ist die Rüstung für den Besitzer des Zanpakutos leichter als für sonst wenn, dennoch muss man z.B. Shunpo einsetzen um eine gewisse Laufgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen, was wiederum sehr an der Ausdauer zehrt. Somit sind bei voller Rüstung Trägheit und langsame Reaktionen mit einzubrechnen. Wenn man den Stahl wiederum verformen will muss man sich vorher Konzentrieren und genau Vorstellen können zu was der Stahl werden soll, was in hitzigen Gefechten zu einen Problem werden kann. --Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 08:15, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Danke ich hatte mir mal eine Fan Fiction Geschichte zu Bleach ausgedacht und dachte mir dabei dass wenn man europäer oder einfach nur auf der westlichen Seite der Welt lebt, dann eventuell ein Langschwert anstelle eines Katanas bekommen könnte. Leider wollte mir niemand bei meiner Fan Fiction Geschichte helfen weshalb das Projekt schon nach Kapitel 3 eingestellt wurde (mir fehlten einfach ein paar Filler-Geschichten um einige Große Events miteinander zu verbinden). Tatsächlich hab ich noch ungefähr 6 oder 7 weitere Zanpakuto damals für diese Geschichte mir ausgedacht.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 10:34, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt komme ich :-D '''Name: Honōnoken (jap. Flammenschwert) Typ: Shikai: Nahkampf | Bankai: Fernkampf | Feuerzanpakuto Geist: Honōnoken's Geist ist ein riesiger Phönix, also ein brennender Vogel. Er ist sehr agressiv und kennt kein mitleid. Aussehen versiegelt: Versiegelt sieht Honōnoken wie ein normaler Katan aus. Sein Griff und das Stichblatt sind rot, ausserdem hat das Stichblatt die Form eines Sechssterns. Spruch: 'Verbrenne (jap. ''Nenshō) Shikai: Im Shikai beginnt die Klinge von Honōnoken zu brennen und alles was es berührt, beginnt ebenfalls zu brennen, egal aus welchem Materiel es besteht. Bankai: Kasai jigoku (jap. Feuerhölle).Im Bankai löst sich die Klinge auf und verwandelt sich in einen riesigen Phönix (wie der Geist von Honōnoken). Mit dem Griff kann man den Feuervogel steuern. Die Flammen, die Honōnoken dabei hinterlässt, lassen sich kaum löschen, deshalb verbrennen die meisten Gegener. Die schwierigkeit von Honōnoken's Bankai besteht darin, dass wen man die Konzentration verliert, man selber auch in Gefahr läuft zu verbrennen. -- Rose McEvens (Diskussion)11:15, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich habe noch eine Idee für ein Zanpakutou wobei zu mir eher mein erster vorschlag passt. '''Name: Teki jakutai-ka (zu deutsch: Schwächelnde Feinde) Typ: Mein Zanpakutou basiert auf Kido und ist ein Nahkampf und im Bankai fehrnkampf Zanpakuto. Geist: Der geist meines Zanpakutous ist ein Menschlich ausehender Vampir der Bläulich erscheint und einen Cape hat. Aussehen Versiegelt: Mein Zanpakutou sieht im versiegeltem Zustand wie ein Wakashi es hat kein Stichblatt und hat einen Blauen mit Feinen Fäden umwickelten Griff. Die klinge glänz im Licht Himmelblau. Spruch (shikai):Anata o yashinau (zu deutsch: Nähre dich) Shikai ''': Im Shikai ist mein Zanpakutou vom Aussehen ähnlich wie ein blaues Laserschwert oder wie Uryū Ishidaś Seeleschneider. Es hat eine auf Reiatsu basierende Klinge und der Griff ist wie im versiegeltem Zustand. Im Shikai werden meine Reflexe und Geschwindigkeit Gesteigert (nicht so stark wie ichigos Bankai). Die Fähigkeiten meines Zanpakutou sind eine Mischung aus Ruriiro Kujaku ,Yumichika Ayasegawa Zanpakutou und Izuru Kiraś Wabisuke. Fähigkeit 1: Ich kann Bestimmen ob die Klinge Fest oder Durchlässig wie Luft ist. Im Festen Zustand ist die Klinge allerdings nicht sehr Scharf (ca. so wie ein geschliffenes Holzschwert) und so eigenlich nur zur Verteidigung zu gebrauchen. Allerdings Kann die Klinge nicht zerbrechen da sie nicht materiel ist. Fähigkeit 2: Wenn die Klinge durch den Körper des Gegners geht ( im durchlässigem Modus) wird dem Gegner Reiatsu entzogen. Wenn dem Gegner 90% seines Reiatsus enzogen wurde ist es ihm nicht mehr möglich Fähigkeiten für die man Reiatsu braucht einzusetztn und er ist machtlos wie ein Ganz normaler Mensch Fähigkeit 3: Die Enzogene Menge an Reiastu Verdoppelt sich bei jeder Berührung. '''Spruch (Bankai):Anata no kawakiwoiyasu ( zu deutsch: Lösche deinen Durst) Bankai: '''Im Bankai kommt zu dem Shikai noch die Veränderung hinzu das ich im Bankai meine Klinge so wie zuerst von Gin Ichimaru angenommen verlängern kann bei mir sind es bis zu 1 km. Man kann der Klinge aber wenn man gut in Shunpo ist noch ausweichen falls sie direkt auf einen gerichtet ist. Blocken ist dank der Fähigkeit meines Shikais welche weiterhin aktiv ist nicht Möglich. Zusätlich kommt hinzu das der Gegner bei einem Direktem Treffer auf seine Schiksals Kette ( das teil was Ichigo im ersten Kampf gegen Byakua Kuchiki durchstoßen wurde und er somit erneut ein Shinigami werden musste) so viel Reiatsu auf einmal entzogen wird das er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hat Fähigkeiten die Reiatsu benötigen einzusetzen und wie oben machtlos ist und es ihn Körperlich sehr stark schwächt das er nicht mehr sehr schnell weder stark ist. Kleine Treffer wirken wie im Skikai. Das ausehen meines Bankais ist genauso wie im Shikai es ist also schwer zu erkennen ob ich noch im Bankai bin. Mastersterruser9 (Diskussion) 20:49, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) '''Mein 3. Zanpakutou Mir ist noch eine Idee geckommen dieses Zanpakutou bassiert auf glück. name: Kōfuku no kami (Gott des GLücks) Typ: Glückspiel Geist: Der Geist von sieht aus wie ein Mann der einen Schwarz Roten Anzug trägt und immer dabei ist ein deck poker Karten zu mischen. Aussehen Versiegelt: Versiegelt sieht dieses Zanpakutou aus wie ein normales Katana bis auf den Unterschied das am Ende des Griffs ein 6 Zahlen Würfel angebracht ist. Spruch (shikai):Shiawase o inoru ( bete um glück) Shikai : Im Shikai sieht dieses Zanpakutou folgendermasen aus. Ich beckomme einen Relativ Harten Panzer aus Spielkarten bestehend der meine Geschwindigkeit Stark veringert und Karten in Fächer Form in die Hand sie bilden einenfast geschlossenen Kreis. Wenn ich sie aus der Hand loslasse mischen sie sich und formen ein Satz gestapelter Karten (52 Stück). Ich kann von diesem Stappel Karten ziehen bis ich 5 Karten in der Hand halte. Wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine der Folgenden Poker Blätter in der Hand halte geschiet Folgendes. Kein gebrauchbares Blatt: Es erscheint ein Stappel Karten vor dem Gegner dieser kann eine Karte ziehen. Der jenige der nun die Karte mit höchstem Wert auf der Hand hat gewinnt das Ziehen. Die Karte mit dem höherem Wert wird nun auf den Verlierer des Ziehens geschleudert und erzeugt je nach dem Wert der Karte eine Wunde (die Karte kann nicht abgewährt werden) die bei höherem Wert schlimmer ist. Ein Paar: Bei einem Paar ist es mir Möglich eine beliebige Schaden zufügende Attacke, etc,... zu blocken. Diese Fähigkeit kann ich ansammeln um mehrere hintereinander zu blocken. 2 Paare: Ich beckomme einen Angriff mit einem dann Erscheinendem Schwert ( ausehen meines Versiegeltem Schwertes) frei der gegner kann diesen Angriff nicht blocken aber der Angriff hat je nach Karten Wert der Paare eine maximale Schadensgrenze die höher ist je höher die Werte sind. Drilling: ''Mir ist es möglich diese 3 Karten des Drillings wie bei einem gewinn des Ziehens bei "Kein gebrauchbares Blatt" auf den Gegner zu schleudern. Ausnahme ist es ist möglich es abzuwehren allerdings ist es schwer. ''Straße: ''Die Karten der Staße legen sich in vergrößerter Form (ca. So Groß wie eine 1 spurige Sraße 20m lang) unter den Gegner. Je nachdem wie hoch die Karte auf dem der Gegner steht ensteht ein "Sprenger" ( von Uryu Ishida) ähnlicher Angriff dessen Stärke nach dem Wert der Karte variirt. Wenn die Karte einen höheren Wert hat ist es dem gegner eher möglich dem Angriff auzuweichen allerdings ist er Angriff stärker bei kleinem Wert der Karte kommt der Angriff beinahe direkt so das es dem gegner nicht mehr möglich ist abzuhauen allerdings ist dann der Angriff auch schwächer. ''Flush:Bei einem Flush wird es Gefählich bei einem Roten Flush beckommt der gegner einen Adierten Angriff der wie mit der einen Karte aus "Kein gebrauchbares Blatt" schaden verteilt. Bei einem Schwarzem Flush geht der Angriff an mich. Full House: Bei einem FullHouse Reperiert sich meine Rüstung aus Karten und ein groß Teil meiner Wunden werden geheilt. Vierling: ''Bei einem Vierling kann ich Wählen ob ich 2 mal den Effect von Paar , eimal den effect von 2 Paare oder einmal den Effect von Drilling. ''Straigt Flush: Bei einem Straight Flush kann ich wählen ob ich den Effect von Flush oder Straße haben will. Royal Flush: Ein Royal Flush gibt mir einen Angriff mit meinem Schwert was dann erscheint welcher den gegner sicherlich Kampfunfähig macht. Falls ich eine Dieser aktionen ausgeführt habe beckomme ich wieder ein Blatt aus unbedruckten Karten auf die Hand die in Fächer form sind. Diese Karten sind hart wie Eisen und ich kann mich mit ihnen verteidigen. Nachdem der Gegner einen Angriff gemacht (ob getroffen oder nicht ist hier egal) hat wir der von mir weggestoßen. ich kann die Karten loslassen und wieder 5 Karten ziehen die das gleiche wie oben geschrieben bewirken. Nach meiner Aktion mit den Karten ist es dem Gegner wieder möglich anzugreifen. usw.... Spruch (Bankai):'''1. Watashi wa kōfuku no kami o yobu (ich rufe die Gott des glücks) '''Spruch um 2. Stufe des Bankais zu aktivieren( nur nach dem einsatz des 1. möglich): Kōfuku no kami wa kurushimeru e susumu (Gott der Glücks erlöse die qualen) '''Bankai: '''Bei meinem 1. Bankai spruch werde ich und mein gegner bewegungs unfähig. Danach erscheint der Geist meines Zanpakutou und zieht eine Karte von seinem Karten Satz.Wenn die Karte rot ist wird der Gegner Kampfunfähig gemacht und bei Schwarz ich. Danach verschwindet er und wir Können uns wieder bewegen aber nur noch einer Kann kämpfen. Nach einsatz des 1. kann ich den 2. Spruch sagen worauf der Geist meines Zanpakutou wieder Erscheint falls der Gegner das ziehen des Bankais gewonnen hat Zieht der Geist wieder eine Karte. Wenn die Karte rot ist wird der Gegner auch kampfunfähig gemacht. Falls die Karte Schwarz ist war das mein Ende. Falls dieses nach meinem Gewinn des 1. Bankai ziehens aktiviert wird wird wieder eine Karte gezogen. Rot alle meine Momentanigen gegner in einem gewissen Umkreis ( 20 km) werden in den Gleichen zustand gebracht wie der eine. Schwarz tauscht den Zustande von mir und meinem gegner. Das Bankai meines Zanpakutou sollte nur in 2 situationen verwendet werden. 1. ich bin sowieso nahe meines todes. 2. ich habe mindestens einen effect von meinem Paar noch übrig um die negativen sachen die auf mich kommen könten zu blocken. Mastersterruser9 (Diskussion) 21:59, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC)